


#fic writer problems (a 221B)

by RobinMistySaddle



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Doctor Who References, Fic Writing, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Meta, Metafiction, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 10:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8620753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinMistySaddle/pseuds/RobinMistySaddle
Summary: John is having a problem with his Doctor Who fan fiction





	

“This is annoying,” John growled, stabbing at his mouse.

“Hmmm?” Sherlock didn’t look up from the paper.

“My, umm, Doctor Who fic.” John cleared his throat. “I’m not getting many views on some of them.”

“And?’

“Well, it’s just that they’re the ones I think are my best works. But they’re not the ones that get the most views.”

Sherlock lowered the paper. “Which ones are?”

“For instance, I’ve got this interesting story about the Doctor and River and the nature of existence. But more people read the fluffy ones where the Doctor is banging Captain Jack. Or doing other things. And that’s it.”

Sherlock put down the paper, stood up and walked over to him. “So, just throw in some gratuitous sex.” He leaned over John’s shoulder to look at the screen, his breath warm against John’s cheek.

“I have. This one, about hope in the time of war,” he pointed to _By the Waters of Gallifrey_ , “has an entire pointless chapter of raw, downright kinky sex.”

Sherlock gently spun John’s chair around, pulling him away from the computer. He knelt down, undid John’s pants and pulled out his cock. “You’re a fine writer and you shouldn’t worry about it too much.”

John groaned as Sherlock engulfed him with his mouth. “You always know how to make me feel better.”


End file.
